


Not As Bad As It Looks

by ineedmysickfix



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, No beta we kayak like Tim, Season 1, Sick Character, Sick Martin Blackwood, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmysickfix/pseuds/ineedmysickfix
Summary: Martin comes into work ill and Jon tries (and fails) not to worry over him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Not As Bad As It Looks

“End recording.” The click of the recorder followed by Jon’s relieved sigh were the last noises made before he allowed himself to slump back in his chair. These statements, the ones that didn’t record digitally, always took a lot out of him. He couldn’t tell if it was because of how utterly terrifying the content itself was or how he was able to actually _feel_ how the statement givers felt when recounting their living nightmares. But they were real. He knew that but he’ll be damned before admitting it to anyone.

Sitting back up in his chair, Jon looked over his notes and the statement’s follow ups once more. This statement wasn’t too bad, something about a woman reliving the same day over and over again, each time ending in her inevitable death. The follow up itself was short, the woman had apparently died within an hour after giving her statement. 

Jon couldn’t suppress a shiver as it ran up his spine. God he’d kill for some coffee right now. He instinctively reached across his desk for the daily cup of tea delivered by Martin but was surprised to find nothing but open air. After a few confusing seconds of grasping at nothing, Jon finally looked up to see that there was no tea. That was odd. Martin, though not the best when it came to his work, was actually fairly punctual. He always came to work on time, took his break regularly, overall kept to his schedule...and he always made sure to bring Jon some tea at the same time every morning.

Jon furrowed his eyebrows, confused by his lack of tea and why he was even bothered by it in the first place. Martin could’ve been busy or out on a follow up. It wasn’t in his job description to make tea for everyone in the office everyday. But still, Jon was a bit disappointed. 

As Jon stared at the empty spot on his desk, a spot he always kept empty because Martin would constantly make a fuss over how disorganized it was and how difficult it was to find a place to put the tea down, he heard faint coughing coming from right outside. The sound was muffled, not only by the door but whoever was coughing was making an effort to keep quiet. He was about to move in order to investigate when the coughing person knocked hastily on the door, opening it immediately after.

“Hey, sorry, I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Martin poked his head in, a steaming cup of tea visible in his hand. “Just came to drop off your tea. Sorry if it’s a bit late but I was having trouble with one of the cases then my laptop started acting up so I had to reboot it, luckily Sasha helped me out with it, and by the time it was fixed I’d completely forgotten about making tea. But, um, I-I got it for you here.”

Jon couldn’t help but notice how tired Martin looked with his curly locks much messier than usual and the subtle bruises that formed under his eyes. And his voice was hoarse, it squeaked and sounded ready to give out during his rambling. Was he ill or something? Jon sat up straight in his chair and looked directly at Martin, “What’s wrong with you?”

Martin’s eyes widened and he visibly blanched at the question, “Oh, um, I- I’m sorry.” He hunched his shoulders and approached Jon’s desk, placing the tea down on its regular spot, “L-like I said, _-ahem-_ I got sort of distracted and forgot about your tea. Sorry about that, Jon.” 

Now that Martin was closer, Jon could see a faint blush spread across his face and a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead. “No, that’s not- what I meant was, uh, are you feeling well, Martin? Because you look awful.” 

Jon winced at his poor choice of words but Martin smiled sluggishly, “Oh, it’s nothing. I had a cold over the weekend and I’m just getting over it.” As if to prove his point, Martin turned and coughed roughly into his elbow. “It honestly looks worse than it is. I can still work fine, don’t worry.”

Jon eyed the cup of tea then Martin and sighed, “Yes, well. Glad you’re healthy enough to come to work, though next time I’d prefer if you call in and wait until you’re completely better. But if you start to feel worse at any point today let me know so I can send you home early.”

“Oh, thank you Jon but really _-sniff-_ I’m fine! And I’m sure I’m not contagious or anything. I’d read somewhere that common colds stop being contagious after the first 48 hours and again I still feel fine enough to work so there’s no reason to-” Martin was cut off by the pointed look Jon shot at him and he sighed, sealing a cough behind closed lips, “Alright, I’ll let you know. Thanks again. Enjoy your tea.”

Jon watched as Martin waved feebly and retreated. His hand found its way to the still warm mug of tea and he took a tentative sip, humming as he tasted the familiar blend. He frowned as he imagined Martin having to brew his own tea while ill, most likely alone in his flat with no one to look after him. The thought sent a momentary pang of worry through his chest. But he quickly dismissed the feeling and got back to work. But he tried to keep an ear out just in case.


End file.
